


Taking Part's What Counts

by brennivin



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, Major Character Injury, Robot Sex, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brennivin/pseuds/brennivin
Summary: Simon makes his way back to Jericho and finds a very warm reception awaiting him from his leader.





	Taking Part's What Counts

After an awkward and unsatisfying conversation with North, Markus was pretty sure nothing would make him feel better. It was obvious she was trying to cheer him up, and take his mind off the revolution. He just wasn’t able to catch the signals she was sending out.

He just wasn’t connecting with her in general, no matter how hard he tried. She was always saying such violent and bitter things that rubbed him the wrong way. He was always making decisions that she found soft and worthy of ridicule. He couldn’t stomach her aggression. She couldn’t have faith in his ideas. They couldn’t seem to make their friendship work, no matter how badly they both wanted to get along. He couldn’t stand leaving her feeling left out and she couldn’t stand seeing how well he bonded with the others. Every conversation left him feeling frustrated and this one was the worst yet.

He made his way through one of Jericho’s low-lit corridors, taking a longer route than needed to get his head screwed back on straight. When he took a turn through a hall that was close to the entrance, he saw him.

Simon looked weary and he’d clearly been unable to properly deal with his injury, a trickle of thirium leaking through whatever makeshift dressing he’d bound up his leg with. He was hoping that the bullet hadn’t embedded itself in him or he might need a new bio-component.

There were no words at first. They just got a good look at each other, neither of them sure that the other was even real. Markus was almost certain he was just dreaming this up to try and cope with the weight that had been dragging on his conscience since the fateful day of the broadcast.

They inched closer to each other and there was some hesitation. Markus wasn’t sure if he deserved to look the other android in the eye anymore after he’d left him to fend for himself, but he didn’t dare look away in case Simon ceased to be.

Seemingly at the same time, they reached out to embrace each other and it didn’t matter anymore. Simon held onto Markus’ clothes for dear life, burying his face into them and filling his sensory receptors with the smell. It wasn’t as if either of them was capable of having a natural scent, but Markus still smelled different. Maybe it was the faint hints of graphite and pigment lingering on him, from the nights he spent tucked away and scribbling on whatever scraps of paper or board he could find with all kinds of wonderful implements Simon didn’t know the names of.

He sighed into his leader’s strong form, and Markus squeezed him close so that he could somehow communicate how sorry he was while struggling to find the right words.

He felt Simon tilt his head upward and turned to search for his lips in the dark. The little squeak that he let out when Markus pressed into him gave him a rush and he pulled him in closer. He has missed this feeling more than anything else – the feeling of Simon folding into him had haunted his wandering thoughts constantly since they had been apart.

“Markus… Markus…” He mumbled his name feverishly against his mouth, and Markus moaned in response as he too opened his lips to deepen this messy excuse for a kiss.

Simon whimpered as he was lifted and propped against the nearby wall, starving for more of the intimacy he’d been missing. It was as good a time as any to make up for lost time.

Robbing spare bio-components from CyberLife had given them both an opportunity to try out new things. In fact, it had been that night when they had first fallen into each other’s trembling arms and fumbled with those new parts. Every night together had been a new learning experience.

By now, though, it was like they spoke a silent language of twitches and touches. Markus’ fingertips drew circles on Simon’s hips and he responded with a shift of his body, urging him further. He didn’t waste time, working open his pants to pull them down.

“Please never leave me again, Markus. I’ll do better.” Simon sobbed as two fingers traced the length of his cock, brushing past his balls and reaching around him to tease his asshole. It was lubricating itself rapidly, as these components always seemed to. “I promise I’ll do better next time-”

“I’ll never leave you, Simon.” He groaned into his neck. “I’m so sorry I had to leave you. I’m so sorry.”

Simon threw his head back and bit into his lip hard when Markus dipped his fingers into his ass, hips rocking upward as he begged for more under his breath.

“I’m so sorry I left you. I swear, never again.” He whispered into his follower’s ear. “I swear we’ll never have to be apart. I swear it.”

Simon was practically speaking in tongues as he bent his fingers into him and started to stroke his insides. The feeling of synthetic muscle flexing around in his hand was making it even harder to ignore his already irritating erection, but Markus worked through it.

Wrapping a fist around his hard dick and making harsh tugs, Markus continued to pet his sweet spots inside. The sounds he made grew even more delicious as his vocal synthesiser started to crackle and flicker with strain. He fucked himself on Markus’ skilled hand, seemingly forgetting the discomfort of his wound and getting lost in the feeling of Markus being inside of him.

Traci bio-components were seriously impressive. Neither of them had known just how good sex could feel before installing them.

“Oh, Markus I’m-”

“Getting close?”

“Yes- Yes! Yes, Yes I am!”

He let out a long whine as his orgasm shook through his system, his LED flashing erratically in response to the sensations shooting into his mind. His cock spilled a generous amount of warm lubricant onto Markus’ hand. His hips jolted a few more times as he rode out the last few waves. Simon looked up at Markus through his eyelashes, searching for responses on his face.

Markus had watched him cum in total silence, totally enthralled by the spectacle of it. He had always been able to go on for minutes at a time about how beautiful Simon was to him, but this time he said nothing. He just took it in and revelled in it.

When he had come back to his senses, he kissed Markus again softly with renewed enthusiasm. “Please let me return the favour.”

Markus said nothing, letting the blond turn him around and trap him against the wall. He moaned audibly as a bold hand finally brushed over his erection through his pants. Simon kissed him repeatedly, wherever he could reach. He kissed his cheek and jaw, and his neck. He eased his shirt open so he could search for more territory to claim.

Simon’s touch was gentle and loving, working Markus’ shaft and thumbing at the head. Closing his eyes, Markus let him have his way. He rocked his hips into it, fucking into Simon’s hand. When Simon latched his mouth onto his nipple, he felt his software struggle with the sudden jolt of pleasure.

He didn’t last as long. It only took a few minutes to drive him off the edge and then he was dribbling lubricant into Simon’s fingers, sobbing into his shoulder.

When Markus brought Simon into Jericho’s main hall, he supported a lot of his weight with his shoulders. North seemed to be experiencing a whole host of emotions at once and dipped out of the room soon after Simon had greeted everyone. On one hand Markus wanted to feel bad for his travelling companion, but on the other Simon needed medical attention. He’d try and talk to her later.

**Author's Note:**

> ///ahem I'm open for art and writing commissions here: http://fav.me/ddbs3s1


End file.
